Four's a Crowd
"Four's a Crowd" is the twenty-fourth and final episode of season one of Sofia the First. It was produced as the twenty-fifth episode of the season. Summary invites Ruby and Jade over to the castle to help with the Flylight Pageant coach, hoping they get along with . They get along great, so great that Sofia starts feeling left out. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia (main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Ruby Hanshaw (main story and flashback) * Jade (main story and flashback) * Clover * Madame Collette (first appearance) * Queen Miranda Villains: * None Other characters: * Princess Hildegard (no lines; main story and flashback; cameo) * Princess Lakshmi (no lines; main story and flashback; cameo) * Princess Clio (mentioned only) * Stu (only time mentioned) * Cheeks (only time mentioned) * Violet * Jade's father (no lines) * Jade's pet donkey (no lines) * Helen Hanshaw (no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Kitchen ** Dunwiddie (main story and flashback) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Cabbages * Salt and pepper shakers (only appearance) * Gooseberry pie (only appearance; main story and flashback) * Cherry cider (only appearance; main story and flashback) Vehicles * Flying coaches (main story and flashback) Cast Songs * "Royal Fun" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Elizabeth Keyishian * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Wayne Brady as Clover, Diamond White as Ruby, Isabella Acres as Jade, Jennifer Hale as Madame Collette * Additional Voices: Jennifer Hale * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Jill Colbert, Lonnie Lloyd, Cathy Jones, Rossen Varbanov * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Lonnie Lloyd, Cathy Jones, Misty Marsden, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * Sofia moved into the castle in , wherein Amber played a mean prank on her, because she was jealous. Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia on November 4, 2014. * The girls allude to Tinker Bell of Disney's Peter Pan, as well from her own series, by wearing homemade fairy wings. A more tangible connection is made between the two worlds in Sofia the First: Forever Royal, when Vor wants to invade Neverland. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes